Ash und seine Reisen
by Earth Magician
Summary: Ash wandert durch viele serien. Wird er je ruhe haben?
1. Prolog, Wie Ash zu seinen Kräften kam

1 Ash und seine PsychokrÃ¤fte  
  
2  
  
Bei jeder Attacke die Mewtu gegen Ash benutzte blieb ein wenig Psychokraft bei ihn. Als die Attacken von Mew und Mewtu mit Ash in Verbindung kahmen wurden sie vereint. Nur das Ash sich einfach nicht bewegen konnte hiess nicht das er tot war. Die Psycho PokÃ©mon benutzten Genesung auf Ash, wÃ¤hrend die anderen Ihn mit Magischen TrÃ¤nen begossen. Dadurch erhielt er PsychokrÃ¤fte. Durch die TrÃ¤nen wurde seine Verbindung mit Mew und Mewtu schwÃ¤cher. In der Jessie aus Team-Rocket schlummerten auch unerkannte PsychokrÃ¤fte.  
  
Werden Ash und Jessie je die in ihnen schlummernden kraft ausfindig machen? Oder wird, dass fÃ¼r sie immer ein RÃ¤tsel bleiben weshalb sie Mew gesehen haben, und die anderen nicht. Werden sie je ein Psycho Duell ausfÃ¼hren? Das ganze findet ihr im nÃ¤chsten Teil der Geschichte. 


	2. Pokèmon & Dragonball

Es war ein scheusslicher Tag. Die Sonne schien nicht und es regnete. Pikachu war sogar freiwillig in seinem Pokéball rein gegangen. Togepi war in Ashs Rucksack, weil in Mistys nicht genug Platz war. Ash und seine Freunde sahen gleichzeitig den Tornado auf sich zukommen. Sie liefen so schnell sie konnten weg von dem Wirbelwind. Aber durch die hohen Windströmungen kam ein grosser Stein auf Ash zugeflogen. Er merkt es nicht bis es zu spät war um auszuweichen. Es traf ihn am Bein er viel hin versuchte wieder aufzustehen aber sein Bein war verletzt, vielleicht sogar gebrochen! Als Tracy und Misty sich umdrehten um ihn zu helfen rief er: „Schnell, lauft weg! Sonnst werden wir alle drei erwischt. Nimm Togepi und meine Pokémon."  
  
Er warf ihnen den Rucksack und die Pokébälle rüber. Pikachus Pokéball landete auf dem Boden und er kam raus. Deshalb konnte Pikachu sehen wie sein Trainer im Sturm verschwand. Als Ash nicht mehr zu sehen war begann es leise zu weinen. Misty nahm Pikachu auf dem Arm und versuchte es zu trösten aber alles schlug fehl. Misty ging mit Pikachu und Ashs Pokémon zu ihre Schwestern und Tracy ging zu Professor Eich. Er wollte dort soviel wie möglich lernen. Sie gingen ihre Wege. Ohne Ash brachen sie auseinander.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit in einer anderen Dimension  
  
Ein Junge lag auf dem Strand. Son Goku dachte: Dass muss ich sofort dem  
  
Muten Roshi sagen. Er rannte ins Haus und rief: „Ein Knabe liegt draussen am Strand. Er sieht aus, als ob er verletzt ist."  
  
Die anderen liefen mit Sangoku nach draussen um den Jungen zu helfen.  
  
Nach einer Stunde wachte der Junge auf. Es war schon dunkel. Er fragte: „Was ist passiert? Ich weiss nur noch das mein Name Ash Ketchum ist."  
  
Er hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren. Die anderen stellten sich vor. Son Goku, der Herr-der-Schildkröten und noch einen Knaben Kuririn. Ash entschloss sich die Kampftechniken von den Herren zu lernen. Aber zuerst musste sein Bein heilen.  
  
Als Ash und Son Goku die dicksten Freunde waren, fand Ash durch ein Missgeschick, dass in ihn Psychokräfte schlummerten. Er und Son Goku waren allein. Ohne es zu wissen hypnotisierte Ash ihn. Als er das merkte das Son Goku alles machte was Ash sagte, dachte er: Hab' ich ihn vielleicht Hypnotisiert? Ash versuchte alles was ihn einfiel. Alles war falsch. Nach 15min verlor er das Temperament. „Wach endlich aus dieser Trance auf!" Da wachte Son Goku auf. „Was ist passiert?" „Ich glaube, dass ich dich vielleicht hypnotisiert habe. Also hiesse das, dass ich ein Psycho bin!" „Ach du meine Güte! Das bedeutet du hast jetzt Vorteile beim Kampf. Ich muss vorsichtig sein."  
  
Nach drei Jahre kam, das Grosse Turnier der waffenlosen Kampftechniken. In der zeit waren Ashs Kräfte 10mal grösser als am Anfang. Jetzt konnte er bisher unbekannte Techniken einsetzen. Zwar war er nicht der Beste, aber wegen seine Psychokräfte kam er eigentlich ziemlich weit.  
  
Der Kampf lief so:  
  
Schiedsrichter: Jetzt kommt die Finale, beide sind Schüler vom Herrn-der- Schildkröten. Wer wird Gewinnen? Wir dürfen gespannt sein.  
  
Ash: Wir zeigen keine Rücksicht auf einander, stimmst?  
  
Son Goku: Ja.  
  
Ash begann mit einer Attacke, den er bei Mewtwo gesehen hatte. So konnte keine Attacke von Son Goku ihn berühren. Als Son Goku ein Kamehame Ha versuchte reflektierte es auf Ash. Son Goku blockte es. Als er danach mit einer Faust auf Ash raste teleportierte er sich auf die andere Seite des Rings. Dadurch fiel Son Goku fast aus dem Ring, aber Ash wollte nicht durch einen gemeinen Trick gewinnen, deshalb benutzte er seine Kräfte um zu verhindern, dass Son Goku aus dem Ring fällt. Er nahm auch seine Verteidigung runter. Jetzt griff er mit seinen Kräften an. So teilte er Schläge aus und steckte keine ein. Aber Son Goku war trotzdem am ende stärker.  
  
Als sie wieder auf der Insel waren, erinnerte sich Ash wieder an alles und nahm Abschied von alle ausser Sangoku.  
  
Er wollte Ash helfen die Dragon-Balls zu suchen.  
  
Sie gingen durch dick und dünn miteinander um sie zu suchen. Endlich waren alle beisammen und ihre Freundschaft war noch mehr gewachsen. Als es Zeit war Abschied zu nehmen, fiel es ihnen sehr schwer. Sie legten den 7. Dragonball zu den anderen 6, der Drache erschien und Ash wünschte sich nach Hause.  
  
Er war sofort da.  
  
„Hi Mom! Lange nicht gesehen, was?" „Ash? Aber deine Freunde haben doch gesagt du wärst tot!" „Also, wie es aussieht, bin ich noch voll und ganz am Leben." „Warum warst du so lange fort?!" „Ich hatte mein Gedächtnis verloren, als ich auf dem Strand einer Insel gelandet bin. Ausserdem war ich auf einer anderen Welt. Als ich mein Gedächtnis wieder hatte musste ich die 7 Dragon-Balls finden..." Er erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte wie er die Dragon-Balls ergattert hatte. Hin und wieder, fügte er ein wenig Farbe dazu. Damit, es interessanter wird. Als er zu Prof. Eich lief um Tracy zu sehen, verschwand seine Mutter und statt dessen war dort ein neues Pokémon, Mewthree. Wissenschaftler hatten einen noch stärkeren Klon von Mew erschaffen. Er hatte von Mewtwo gehört. Mewthree hatte vor, alle Psychos dieser Welt zu zwingen, ihn zu gehorchen. Ash war ihm im Weg. Aber etwas war komisch an diesem Jungen. Als ob er ein besonderer Psycho wäre. Was Mewthree aber am meisten sorgte, war, dass Ash ein junger Mann aus einer bestimmten Prophezeiung war. (Ash war jetzt 16 Jahre alt.)  
  
Dies war die Prophezeiung:  
  
Wenn Kraft auf Kraft stösst,  
  
Durch reine Kraft,  
  
Wird ein Kind wiederbelebt.  
  
Gut in dem Herz,  
  
Im ewigem Kampf gegen Böses.  
  
Es ist die Lösung zu alle Probleme,  
  
Der stärkste Psycho der Welt.  
  
Davon wusste Ash nichts, als er Tracy alles erzählen musste. Danach kam Prof. Eich und er musste es noch mal erzählen. Als Ash fertig war erinnerte sich Prof. Eich an etwas: „Ach ja Gary geht oft mit Misty aus. Möchtest du dorthin gehen?" „Ja, vielen Dank. Kommst du, Tracy?"  
  
Als sie draussen waren erklärte Ash gerade wie sie dorthin kommen wurden. „Also vergiss nicht: Lass auf keinen Fall mein Hand los." Er teleportierte sie nach Azuria City.  
  
Gary war in der Mitte von einem Heiratsantrag als die Tür aufging ohne das sie jemand aufmachte. Ash stürmte hinein „Sofort aufhören, Gary! Du wirst Misty nie heiraten, verstanden!?" Da wurde Misty wütend und sagte, „Wer auch immer du bist, seit wann bestimmst du meine Zukunft?" „Ich bestimme sie nicht, Misty. Sondern ich habe unsere Hochzeit vorausgesehen. Ja, ich bin nicht mehr den Ash den du kanntest, denn ich habe Psychokräfte. Jeder ändert sich, sogar du Gary. Ich glaube du wirst viel glücklicher in deiner Ehe sein als mit Misty. Kann ich Pikachu sehen?" Gary war so überrascht, dass er ins Wasser fiel. „Du bist Ash! Na gut komm mit. Aber sei nicht überrascht, wenn sie dich nicht in den Anzug erkennen."  
  
Pikachu roch ein Geruch, dass es kannte, aber woher? War es Ash? „Pikachu, pika pi! Pika. (Ich rieche, Ash! Komm mit.)" Da rannten alle seiner Pokémon mit Pikachu raus um Ash zu begrüssen. Da sahen sie ein 16–jähriger junger Mann mit Misty. Er sah nicht einmal aus wie Ash, die Kleider, Haare und Gesicht waren ganz anders. Pikachu überwand als erstes seine Angst und fragte: „Pikachu, Pika pi? (Bist du es, Ash?)" „Ja Pikachu, ich bin Ash." „Pikachu? (Was ist mit dir passiert?)" Ash erzähle die Geschichte zum vierten Mal. Misty und seine Pokémon hörten aufgeregt zu als er alles erzählte. Am meisten fasziniert waren sie von seine Psycho Kräfte. Pikachu war ausser sich vor Freude als Ash es mit ein wenig Psycho Kraft zum sprechen brachte. Die anderen Pokémon wollten dann auch sprechen können. Als der Tag zu ende war, war Ash erschöpft. Glücklich schlief er ein.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte Ash durch etwas auf es war, Team Rocket!  
  
Jetzt gibt's Ärger  
  
und es kommt noch härter!  
  
Wir wollen über die Erde regieren!  
  
Und unseren eigenen Stadt kreieren!  
  
Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wir!  
  
Mehr und mehr Macht dass wollen wir!  
  
Jessie!  
  
James!  
  
Team Rocket so schnell wie das Licht!  
  
Gebt lieber auf und bekämpft uns nicht!  
  
Miauz, genau!  
  
„Heh du siehst aber süss aus!" Sagte Jessie zu Ash.  
  
„Wollt ihr wieder mein Pikachu unter den Nagel reisen?"  
  
„Wenn es dein Pikachu ist, dann bist du doch der lästige Knirps!"  
  
„ Ja, denn bin ich. Also, ich trete gegen euch an. Ohne Pokémon natürlich. Ich kann nämlich euch und eure Pokémon, mit einer Hand hinterm Rücken besiegen." „Na gut, wir und unsere Pokémon gegen dich, ohne." „Ash," sprach Pikachu, „lasse dich nicht darauf rein!" „Ach mein lieber Pikachu. Vergiss nicht meine Geheimwaffe. Ich habe dir die Fähigkeit zu sprechen gegeben, Team Rocket sollte doch kein Problem darstellen." „Wo du recht hast, hast du recht. Aber, lasse wenigstens deine anderen Pokémon 'raus um dich anzufeuern." „Na gut, Pikachu. He ihr, draussen gibt es mehr Platz zum kämpfen, also gehen wir?" Ohne eine Antwort teleportierte er sich raus und liess seine Pokémon 'raus um zuzuschauen. „Die Pokémon von mir schauen nur zu, wie wir es vereinbart haben."  
  
Die Pokémon waren ziemlich wütend darüber. Sie hatten nämlich die Fähigkeiten von Ash vergessen. Da entdecke Ash das in Jessie Psychokräfte waren. Auf einmal sagte er: „Jessie, wartest du nach dem Kampf? Ich muß mit dir sprechen."„Worüber denn?" „Das sag ich dir nachher, also fangen wir an?"„Ja, wer darf anfangen?" „Damen haben Vortritt", kam die Antwort von Ash. „Bist du aber charmant, Ash!" „OK, fang an. Ich lasse dich am Leben, Jessie." Sie griff an, aber Ash, blockierte alle Schläge. Als Ash angriff ging sie sofort K.O.. Als nächstes waren Arbok und Schlurp dran. Ash besiegte sie mit Leichtigkeit. Da kamen alle anderen zusammen um ihn zu besiegen. Zuerst brachte er sie zu Verwirrung, dann schlug er zu. In eine Minute war alles vorbei. Ash heilte Jessie, danach erinnerte er sie daran herzukommen, sie versuchte wegzulaufen, aber sie lief in eine unsichtbare Wand hinein. Ihre freunde konnten sie auch nicht erreichen. Da sagte Ash mit einem kleinem Lächeln, dir bleibt wohl oder übel keine Wahl ausser her zu kommen Jessie." „Was ist da?!" „Oh je, wen du nicht einmal das sehen kannst, musst du noch mehr lernen als ich dachte." Sie ging zu ihn hin(nicht ohne Nachhilfe von Ash).  
  
So ging das Gespräch:  
  
„Jessie, du mußt hier bleiben! Du mußt lernen mit deine Kräfte umzugehen. Wenn du daß nicht machst, könntest du sogar sterben!" „Welche Kräfte denn?" „Deine Psychokräfte! Wenn du nicht lernst sie zu kontrollieren, werden sie dich kontrollieren! Darüber mußt du Informiert sein! Obwohl wir eigentlich Feinde sind, lasse ich nicht zu, daß jemand stirbt! Wenn du nicht freiwillig hier bleibst, muß ich dich mit Gewalt hier behalten! Hast du das verstanden? Ich kann dich nicht vor deine eigene Kräfte beschützen, Jessie! Wenn du deine Kräfte noch länger kontrollieren kannst, wirst du nicht mehr deine eigenen Entscheidungen fällen, sondern deinen Psychokräften gehorchen! Also bleibst du hier?" „Es scheint als ob ich keine Wahl hätte. Also auf Wiedersehen, meine Freunde. Ich hoffe wir können uns irgendwann mal wiedersehen." So wurde Jessie zu Ashs Schülerin. Aber wird er sie, ohne daß es Misty merkt, ausbilden können? Findet es heraus in "Ab in die Star Wars Welt." Bis dann. 


	3. Ab in die Star Wars Welt

1 Ab in die Star Wars Welt  
  
  
  
Ash war jeden Tag stundenlang weg. Er sagte immer wieder: "Ich trainiere mit meine Pokémon. Denke ja nicht daran mitzukommen. Man kann nur dorthin wenn man Psychokräfte hat." Noch etwas merkwürdiges war, dass er extra zum Essen mitnahm, aber er kehrte mit nichts wieder. Genau so war es auch mit dem Pokémonfutter. Was passierte denn nur? Sie würde ihn heute folgen um es herauszukriegen. Ash merkte, dass Misty ihn folgen wollte. Er dachte: "Vergiss es, Misty. Ich werde mich dorthin Teleportieren. Du wirst nie mein Geheimnis herausfinden, Misty. Du wirst es nie erfahren, dass ich Jessie unterrichte." Ach, wann kommt Ash denn endlich?! Ich möchte endlich mit den Unterricht anfangen! Es tauchte jemand hinter ihr auf. "Wer bist du?" "Ich bin Mewthree. Bald bin ich auch dein Meister, aber zuerst muss ich diesen Ash loswerden. Danach steht mir nichts mehr im weg, die Weltherrschaft an mich zu reissen. Ash hörte wie Jessie ihn telepatisch rief. Sie war in Schwierigkeiten. Sofort teleportierte er sich zu ihr hin um sie zu helfen. Gleich danach begann der Kampf: Ash gegen Mewthree. Sofort begann Ash sich so schnell zu bewegen, dass ihn Mewthree nicht sehen konnte. "Wo bist du denn?" Während dessen tankte Ash all seine Energie auf, um Mewthree K.O. zu schlagen. Als er fertig war, stoppte er und feuerte ein riesengrosser energiegeladener Ball auf Mewthree. Mewthree war so überrascht davon, dass er nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Gleich danach war er K.O., aber ein Strudel entstand dadurch. Ash wurde wieder in eine andere Welt geschleudert. "Jessie, pass auf Misty auf bis ich zurückkommen kann!" dann war er verschwunden. "Ash, bleib hier! Ich muss noch viel lernen!" Aber Ash war schon verschwunden. Sie begann zu weinen. "Ash! Komm sofort zurück!" Aber er kam nicht. "Wie soll ich meine Ausbildung denn jetzt beenden!" "Ich helfe dir. Ash hat mich besiegt, deshalb helfe ich dir." So half Mewthree sie, ein Psyche zu werden. Ash landete in eine Wüste. Pikachu und seine Pokémon waren wieder in der andere Welt geblieben. Luke Skywalker war eigentlich hier um zu sehen ob seine Grossmutter noch lebte. Aber er fühlte eine Präsens der Macht. Also ging er, zu den Ort wo er dachte, dass das Kind oder was auch immer, war. Als er ankam sah er ein verwirrter Jugendlicher. Er sah ein bisschen komisch aus. Schwarze Haare, komischer Hut und abnormale Kleidung. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verwirrt. Luke versuchte die Gedanken von ihn zu lesen, aber er erreichte sie nicht. Dieser Junge blockierte ihn. "Entschuldigung, können sie mir sagen wo ich hier bin?" "Weist du dass nicht?" "Wenn ich das wüsste, warum würde ich sie dann fragen?" "Du hast wohl kein Respekt vor Jedi-Ritter." "Jedi-Ritter? Hab noch nie davon gehört. Also, wo bin ich?!" "Du bist auf Tatooin. Das Wüstenplanet." "Warum passiert mir dass immer wieder?! Schon wieder bin ich in einer anderen Welt gelandet! Wie soll ich jetzt nach Hause kommen?!" "Woher kommst du denn?" "Von einer Pokémonwelt." "Davon habe ich nie etwas gehört. Was sind Pokémon? Wie heisst du?" "Mein Name ist Ash Ketchum." Ash nahm ein paar Bilder von sich, seine Freunde und seine Pokémon heraus. "Das sind Pokémon." Er zeigte auf die Pokémon im Bild. "Wer sind denn die Anderen?" "Das bin ich und meine Freunde. Das ist nichts besonderes." "Was ist das denn?" "Misty muss das gemacht  
  
haben." Es war ein Bild davon, wie er sich zwischen die Attacken von Mew und Mewtwo stellte, damit der Kampf aufhören sollte, es war auch ein Bild dabei, wie er durch die Tränenwiederbelebt wurde, auch wie er einmal Pikachu rettete. Dann war noch ein Bild dabei, wie er die dritte Kugel zu den anderen hinzulegte und ein Photo, wie er seine Mutter rettete. "Es scheint, dass du Zuhause ein grosser Held bist. Ach ja! Ich erinnere mich wieder. Ich habe gespürt, dass du eine Verbindung zur Macht hast. Kann ich mal dein Blut abchecken?" "Wofür denn? Ich weiss doch schon, dass ich Psychokinetische Kräfte habe. Was müssen sie denn noch überprüfen?!" "Ich muss dein Midiclorianmenge checken. Halt still, he, lass mich wieder runter!" "Noch fragen? Ich habe keine Lust, mich selbst heilen zu müssen. Also lass das endlich!" Langsam wurde Ash sauer. Er wollte doch sein Blut behalten. "Falls sie es wissen wollen, ich habe Blutgruppe O. Denn Sternzeichen Stier und wurde am 14.5.87 geboren. Meine Psychokraft erhielt ich, weil ich wiederbelebt wurde, nachdem ich starb." "Also darf ich jetzt eine Blutprobe nehmen?" "Na gut. Tu was du nicht lassen kannst." Als sie fertig waren, hat Ash sich geheilt. Der geheimnisvoller Mann sagte ihn: "Ach ja, ich heisse Luke Skywalker. Ich bin Jedi-Meister und leite die Jedi- Akadamie." Er sprach zu jemanden namens Lea auf einen Comlink, und schickte ihr die Blutprobe. "Lea, ich schicke dir eine Blutprobe. Bitte untersuche es auf den Midiclorianwert." "Luke, es ist nur einen unter deinen. Ich glaube er ist machtempfindlich." "Das glaube ich auch, Lea." Er schaltete das Comlink ab. "Kommst du, Ash?" "Bin schon unterwegs." Es stellte sich bald heraus, dass wenn man Ash ein wenig besser kennen lernte, würde er dich regelrecht beschützen. Wenn du dann in Not wärst, würde er manchmal vor dir springen und den Schlag selber abnehmen. Ash war ihm eigentlich ähnlich, als er noch jünger war. Nachdem Ash Lukes Grossmutter heldenhaft gerettet hatte, gingen sie zu der Akademie. Ash musste nicht mehr lernen mit der Macht umzugehen, er musste einfach lernen die Waffe eines Jedis zu benutzen.  
  
Lichttage entfernt, schaute ein Sith zu, wie Ash mit Luke, in die Akademie hineinging. "Den schnappe ich mir. Der wird noch zu der dunklen Seite der Macht kommen. Er hat damit erst angefangen. Es sollte ein Kinderspiel sein, ihn zur dunklen Seite zu bewegen. Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Aber wer hätte schon erwartet, dass Ash schon so viel Training hinter sich hatte? Er musste ja nur lernen mit dem Licht-Schwert umzugehen. Da wäre er schon für den Abschluss bereit. Eine Woche später konnte er sie perfekt beherrschen. Luke Skywalker ging zu ihn hin. "Jetzt musst du nach Dagoba und denn gegenüberstehen, den du am meisten hasst. Viel Erfolg, Ash." Als Ash draussen war, hielt ihn jemand hinten fest. "Lass mich in Ruhe." Es war ein Lord der Sith. Ash sendete Luke telepatisch ein Hilferuf. Sekunden später tauchte Luke auf, um ihn zu helfen. Aber der Sith drohte damit, Ash zu töten. Luke konnte also nichts machen. Sie hatten Ash schon längstens K.O. geschlagen, so flogen sie unbehindert weg von Luke. Während Luke fluchte, "Ich konnte ihn nicht retten! Warum denn?! Warum ausgerechnet der, der am ehesten nachgibt?" Aber er kannte Ash schlecht, dass er das sagte. Sehr schlecht. Ash kam langsam wieder zu sich. Wo war er jetzt? Was würde nun mit ihm geschehen? Würde er sich auch dieses Mal befreien können? Da entdeckte er einen jungen Mann. Vielleicht 25 Jahre alt, oder so. "Ach, bist du endlich aufgewacht, Ash?" Er versuchte vergeblich, Ash zur dunklen Seite der Macht zu bringen. Ash sagte ein paar Sachen wie: "Wer möchte schon so etwas machen?!", "Das langweilt mich zu Tode!" oder "Wenn man ein Held in seiner Welt ist, warum jetzt zusammenbrechen und böse werden?" Der Sith wurde immer wütender, bis er sich am Ende nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Er feuerte überall Blitze hin, aber Ash teleportierte sich zu Luke. Luke sprach gerade mit seiner Frau, als Ash wieder erschien. Ash lachte sich ein Loch in den Bauch, als Luke ihn fragte, ob er jetzt zur dunklen Seite gehöre. Ash sagte: "Wer hat dir denn ein Floh ins Ohr gesteckt?! Also, wie fliegt man dieses Ding." Er zeigte auf das Raumschiff, in dem er nach Dagoba fliegen würde. Luke erklärte es ihm, und Ash flog los. Ab nach Dagoba. Dort angelangt, sah er eine Höhle. Er musste dort hinein. Als er dort war, traf er auf Gary. "Gary, wir sind zwar Rivalen, aber ich würde dich nie umbringen. Gewalt mag für manches die richtige Lösung sein, aber nicht für uns. Ausserdem, wenn du tot wärst, hätte ich keinen Rivalen mehr. Warum noch Spass haben, wenn es niemand versauen kann! Es macht also mehr Sinn, dich am Leben zu lassen. Ausserdem, du bist nicht hier, sondern in der normalen Welt." Damit ging Ash heraus und flog nach Javin4.  
  
Auf Javin4 hat Luke gemerkt dass Ash den Test bestanden hat. Da kam Ash an. "Du hast denn letzten Test bestanden. Jetzt bist du ein Jedi-Ritter." Da entstand das Loch zwischen den Welten noch mal. "Ich muss gehen. Auf Wiedersehen Luke! Es war ne tolle Zeit hier!" Danach war er im  
  
Loch verschwunden. "Auf Wiedersehen Ash! Ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder!" Das Loch verschwand und die beiden waren wieder getrennt. Lukes Frau Maria-Jade ging zu ihn rüber um ihn zu trösten.  
  
Ash landete aber nicht in seine Welt sondern auf ein fremdes Planet.  
  
Wo war er jetzt? Was für Abenteuer erwarten ihn jetzt? Wird er je nach hause kommen? Erfahrt dass im nächsten Teil. 


	4. Auf dem Planeten Krynn

1 Auf dem Planeten Krynn  
  
  
  
Ash fragte sich: „Wo bin ich hier gelandet? Es ist auf jeden Fall nicht mein Heimatplanet, aber wo dann?" Da kam ein kleines Wesen auf ihn zu. Er lass die Gedanken von dem Kind. Er war auf dem Planeten Krynn gelandet. Das 'Kind' war eigentlich ein Kender. Es war ein erwachsener Kender auf seine Wanderlust. Ash hörte auf die Gedanken zu lesen. "Hi! Mein Name ist Tasslehoff Burrfoot. Meine Freunde nennen mich Tas. Wie heisst du denn? Wusstest du, dass ich einer der Helden hier bin? Ich bin ein Held der Lanze. Hast du schon meine Freunde kennengelernt? Hast du je gegen einen Drachen gekämpft? Ich schon. Mein Freund Flint ist leider tot. Er hatte immer furchtbare Angst, als wir auf Drachen flogen. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum. Hast du schon mal von dem Krieg der Lanze gehört? Ich kämpfte dort gegen Takisis, die Göttin des Bösen. Solche Kleider habe ich ja noch nie gesehen, und das obwohl ich schon fast überall auf Krynn war. Wusstest du, dass wir Kender immun gegen Angst sind? Ich bin schon 'mal fast gestorben. Zum Glück hat mich Rastlin gerettet. Er ist ein Magier. He, hier in der Nähe ist Solace. Caramon arbeitet dort. Seine Frau Tika ist wieder schwanger. Ach ja, dort können wir weiterreden. Sie haben ja ein Gasthof." "Warte mal kurz, Tas. Ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht. Warum soll ich mitgehen? Ausserdem, du hast Fragen gestellt. Zuerst beantworte ich sie. Mein Name ist Ash Ketchum. Ich bin von einer anderen Welt, mit solchen Wesen." Er nahm die Photos raus. Es war aber auch eine dabei wie er eine Psychoattacke anwendete. Diese versteckte er aber flink. Zum Glück sah es Tas nicht. Nachdem Tas sich die Bilder angeschaut hatte, wollte er sie in seine Tasche stecken. "Tas, die Bilder gehören mir. Darf ich sie zurück haben?" "Na klar, hier. Stell dir vor, jemand wäre damit abgehauen. Das wäre eine Schande." "Ja, stell dir das einmal vor. Warum soll ich denn in eine Stadt gehen? Ich habe ja nur Pokédoller. Die sind hier nichts wert." "Dann bezahle ich eben für dich. Komm endlich!" Also ging Ash mit. Er mochte Tas irgendwie. Er war vielleicht etwas kindisch, aber man musste ihn einfach gern haben.  
  
Bald darauf, kamen sie in Solace an. Auf dem Weg dorthin musste er immer wieder nach seine Sachen fragen. Langsam ging ihm Tas wirklich auf die Nerven. Sie kamen in der Gaststätte an. Als Tas ankam machten alle einen grossen Bogen um ihn. Caramons Frau Tika kam zu ihnen. Tika war ziemlich hübsch, aber Ash dachte, dass sie nicht halb so hübsch war wie Misty, obwohl sie die gleiche Haarfarbe hatte. Es war schon komisch als Caramons Sohn Palin zu ihnen rüber kam. Er wollte seltsamer weise wissen, wo Ash herkam. Natürlich dachte sich Ash nichts dabei als er es ihn sagte. Aber dann, merkte er, dass dieser Person vollkommen ausgebildete Psychokräfte hatte. Seine eigenen waren immer noch nicht vollkommen ausgebildet. Aber er schien recht nett zu sein, und er konnte wenigstens mit jemand über diese Kräfte reden, und das tat gut. Palin war neugierig wie es in seiner Welt geregelt war, mit den Leuten die solche Kräfte hatten, als Ash es ihm erzählte, wurde er verwirrt und fragte, "dreht sich in deiner Welt denn alles um diese 'Pokémon'? Hier verbringen solche wie mich ihre Zeit damit, unser Wissen zu erweitern." "Also seid ihr so eine Art Wissenschaftler?" "Nein, wir erforschen die Magie, also nennen wir uns Magier. Einige von uns sind auch eher im praktischen Bereich tätig." "Ach so. Bei uns sind Drachen eine Legende, Ritter gab es höchstens einmal früher. Es gibt aber auch eine Legende von einem Sturm. Sie besagt:  
  
Vor langer Zeit gab es ein Sturm. Es losch alles Leben aus bis auf einige wenige Pokémon. Die Tränen dieser Pokémon brachten Leben zu den Verstorbenen zurück. Es gab aber Menschen, wo die Tränen sich besonders stark konzentrierten. Dort erhielt der Mensch Psychokräfte. Diese Kräfte wurden immer an einen aus jeder Familie weitervererbt. Eines Tages wird der Sturm wiederkommen. Dann aber wird nur einer wiederbelebt. Der, der sich opfert um die Pokémon und Menschen zu retten.  
  
"Ist das schon passiert?", fragte Palin. "Ja, aber davon spreche ich lieber nicht. Ich war dort. Mewtu, ein Klon von einem Pokémon Namens Mew, wollte die Erde für die Klone umformen. Weiter als das erzähle ich nicht. Es wird ein wenig peinlich." Tas mischte sich ein. "Wenn du nichts erzählen willst, erzähle ich von meinen Treffen mit dem Gott Fizban. Es ging so..."  
  
Nach 5 Stunden davon waren alle eingeschlafen und nach 10 Stunden war Tas fertig. "Habe ich gut geschlafen! Ach ja, tut mir leid Tas. Ich bin wohl mitten in der Geschichte eingeschlafen." "Bist du das wirklich? Ich habe es nicht gemerkt." Palin schaute nach ob er noch alles hätte. "Ash, schau lieber nach ob du noch alles hast. Kender nehmen manchmal Sachen die ihnen nicht gehören und meinen sie hätten es wohl auf den Boden gefunden, dass sie in seine Tasche wohl gefallen sein müssten oder so etwas in der Art." Ash schaute nach. Seine Bilder waren wieder verschwunden. "Tas, schau mal nach ob du vielleicht irgendwie meine Bilder erhalten hast." Tas schaute nach. "Wer hätte das gedacht! Deine Bilder sind ja wirklich in meiner Tasche. Wie ist das denn passiert?!" "Ich bin so froh, dass du sie gefunden hast." "Warte einen Augenblick! Es ist ja ein Bild dabei, dass ich noch nie gesehen habe." Ash wurde rot und er nahm die Bilder schnell von Tas weg. Es war nämlich ein Bild von ihm und Misty. In dem Bild küssten sie. Tracy hatte die falsche Kamera erwischt. Tracy war dafür bekannt die Kameras zu verwechseln. Ash hatte auch eine Skizze davon. Tracy hatte sie gemalt, aber Ash hatte es gesehen und ihm abgenommen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie jemandem in die Hände fällt. Es wäre ihn viel zu peinlich. Jetzt wollte Palin es auch anschauen. Ash entschied sich lieber, die Geschichte mit Mewtu zu erzählen, als die Bilder jemanden zu zeigen. "Es ging so…" Nach einer Stunde war Ash damit fertig. Niemand war eingeschlafen. Sie wollten eigentlich, dass Ash noch eines von seinen Abenteuer erzählt. Deshalb erzählte er nach und nach von seinen Abenteuern in anderen Welten. Die anderen Leute im Gasthof lauschten ihn nach einer Weile auch zu. Als er mit den Geschichten fertig war gingen sie ins Bett. Ash schlief ein und träumte von Misty. Wie es ihr wohl ging?  
  
Jessie war gerade aufgetaucht. Sie hatte Misty von Ashs Verschwinden erzählt. Misty war nicht gerade davon begeistert, dass Ash ein Mädchen trainiert hat, ohne es ihr zu sagen. Ash war aber so. Er hörte lieber auf sein Herz als auf sein Gehirn. Mewthree hatte Jessie zuende ausgebildet, und schloss sich danach Mew und Mewtu an. Dank der Hilfe von Ash, hatte sie endlich begriffen das Team-Rockets Ziele falsch waren. Sie wollte aber, dass ihre alten Gefährten auch auf dem richtigen Pfad kamen. Deshalb teleportierte sie sich zu ihnen.  
  
Mauzi und James hörten etwas hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich um. Hinter ihnen war eine Junge Frau. Sie fragte: „Seid ihr überrascht? Habt ihr nicht geglaubt das ich euch mal besuche?" „Wer bist du denn?" „Ich bin's doch! Könnt ihr nicht einmal eure alte Kameradin erkennen?!" „Bist du es wirklich Jessie? Oh wie wir dich vermisst haben. Trittst du wieder Team-Rocket bei?" „Nein, Ash hat mir gezeigt das die Wege und die Ziele von Team-Rocket falsch sind. Kommt doch auch zur richtigen Seite rüber. Ich mag dich sehr, James, ich wäre sogar bereit dich zu heiraten, unter einer Bedienung, du verlässt Team-Rocket." Das war alles was James brauchte um aufzuhören. Mauzi wollte nicht ohne den anderen beiden sein, deshalb hörte er auch auf. James lernte, eine wie man bei einer Firma arbeitet. Als er die Lehre beendet hatte, und er genug Geld verdient hatte um sich auch etwas anderes leisten zu können, heirateten sie. Nach der Heirat starben die Eltern von James und hinterliessen ihn all ihr Vermögen. So konnten sie bequem wohnen, während James arbeitete. (James hatte Geschmack an der Arbeit gefunden.) Jessie konnte aber zu Hause herumsitzen und nichts tun. Mew, Mewtu und Mewthree brachen jedoch auseinander, als Mewtu sich entschied, dass er alle Wesen töten sollte die stärker waren als er. Mewthree kam zu ihnen. Er teilte das andere Haus mit Fukano.  
  
Palin hatte Ash alles beigebracht was Ash noch nicht wusste. Aber Ash musste immer noch den Weg zu seiner Welt ausfindig machen. Er brach deshalb gleich mit Tas, Palin, Sturm und Tanin (Caramons anderen beiden Söhnen) auf. Sie suchten drei Monate lang, fanden jedoch nichts. Erschöpft und am Ende ihrer Kräfte gingen sie noch zu dem Berg Vergiss-Es. Dort wohnen ja die Gnome, mit all ihren Erfindungen. Als Tas mit ihnen darüber sprach erklärten sie, dass sie wirklich so etwas hatten. Leider hatten sie es erst einmal geschafft , dass das Portal zwischen ihren und einer anderen Welt war. Sonst war es immer zwischen einer bestimmten Welt und einer anderen. Letztes mal war das Portal zwischen ihrer und einer neuen Welt. (Ash war auf jeden dieser Welten als es geschah. Könnte da ein Zusammenhang sein?) „Wie oft habt ihr das schon gemacht?" , fragte Ash verwundert. Die Antwort war: „Drei mal. Wieso fragst du?" „Dachte ich's mir! So oft hat es mich auch in einer anderen Welt verschlagen!" „Wirklich? Vielleicht hat es etwas mit deiner immer stärker werdenden Kräften was zu tun", meinte Palin. „Könnt ihr diesen Gerät jetzt steuern?", fragte Ash „Ja" ,kam von den Gnomen die Antwort. „Dann könntet ihr mich ja zu meiner Welt teleportieren!" „Ja, dass könnten wir! Los, alle an die Arbeit! Jemand will zu einer anderen Welt!" In kurzer Zeit war alles bereit. „Inwelcheweltmöchtestdugehen?" „Ich habe dich nicht verstanden. Rede bitte etwas langsamer." (Gnome reden wirklich so schnell!) „Na gut. In welcher Welt willst du gehen?" „Ich möchte zu der Welt gehen zu den es schon zwei Kontakte gab." „In Ordnung. Komm mit mir." Ash ging mit. Dort angekommen statteten sie ihn mit einem Rucksack und einer besonderen Rüstung aus. Sie erklärten, dass es dafür da war falls der Experiment fehlschlug. (Ihre Experimente schlagen fast immer fehl.) Ungewiss kletterte er in das Gerät. Ein Gnom drückte auf einer Taste und Ash verschwand. Tas winkte ihn immer noch nach. Er nahm er einen Taschentücher und blies hinein. Plötzlich rief Palin, „Wo ist denn mein Taschentuch?" Denn Rest könnt ihr euch ja denken.  
  
Ash war an einem Ort angekommen den er sofort wiedererkannte. Er war wieder auf der Shamouti-Insel. Melody kam um ihn zu begrüssen. Sie war in den letzten fünf Jahren zu einer wunderschönen Frau herangereift. Ash zog die komische Rüstung aus. Darunter kam sein Trainingskleidung zum Vorschein. (Er hatte immer noch dieselben, die er vor einigen Monaten in der Dragonball-Welt bekommen hatte.) Sie erkannte ihn zuerst nicht. Dann sagte sie langsam: „Ash? Bist du das?" „Ja, den bin ich. Wie ist es dir in den sechs Jahren ergangen? Ich bin Meister geworden, habe aber den Angebot für die Mitarbeit in der Orange-Liga abgelehnt. Danach hatte ich es nicht mehr sehr leicht." „Das habe ich bemerkt. Du hast jetzt nicht mehr die gleiche Unschuld wie früher. Aber du bist jetzt noch hübscher als früher." Ash wurde rot. Ash merkte erst dann, dass er auf dem Strand sass, und sie noch vor dem Abhang. Deshalb packte er seine Sachen zusammen, und teleportierte sich einfach neben ihr. Erstaunt fragte sie ihn: „W…wie h…hast du d…das gemacht?" „Vor vier Jahren habe ich herausgefunden das ich ein Psycho bin." „Ach so ist das. Kann das einen Zusammenhang damit haben das du der Auserwählte bist?" „Nein, damit hat es nichts zu tun, sondern mit einem früheren Erlebnis, bevor ich dich traf. Oh nein! Wir sind ja umzingelt!" „Was, ich sehe niemandem!" ,sagte sie verängstigt. „Was? Es sind ja die Klone von Mewtu! Was machen sie hier? Los, Versteck dich, Melody! Um die kümmere ich mich selber. Nun laufe doch endlich!" „OK, Ash. Kommst du auch ganz sicher allein zurecht?" „Ja, nun bringe dich endlich in Sicherheit!" Sie versteckte sich in einem Gebüsch. Dann kamen alle Klone auf einmal auf ihn zu. Er dachte an die Zeit in der Dragonball Welt nach, und wie er mit Son Goku Seite an Seite gekämpft hat. Wie durch Ash gerufen tauchte Son Goku auf. „Wie bin ich denn hierher gekommen?" Goku war älter geworden. (Wir kennen ihn so, aus Dragonball Z.) „Das weiss ich selbst nicht, aber jetzt können wir wieder wie vor sechs Monaten kämpfen." „Für mich war es eher ein Jahr. Ist auch egal! Komm schon Ash, diesen lahmen Tüten zeigen wir's! Ash sprang mit Goku in den Kampf. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie siegreich. Da meinte Goku: „Die waren aber nicht sehr fit." „Finde ich auch.." „He, Ash wir haben Probleme in unserer Welt. Willst du mitkommen und helfen?" „Na klar!" „Es gibt da noch ein kleines Problem. Ich trainiere im Palast Gottes. Nur die, die stark und reinem Herzens sind können zu ihn." „Ist egal, dann trainiere ich eben anderswo." „Nein, wenn du Meister Quitte davon überzeugen könntest, das du stark und reinem Herzens bist, würde er dich passieren lassen." „Wie mache ich das denn?" „Du müsstest ihn wahrscheinlich innerhalb einer Minute schlagen, und auf einer Jindujun reiten können." „Ich könnte es ja mal probieren." Melody kam aus den Büschen heraus. „Ich will auch mitkommen. Ich bin von Zuhause abgehauen und würde mich gerne an einem anderem Ort niederlassen. In einer anderen Welt wäre es Ideal für mich! Bitte, Jungs." „Na gut, du kannst mitkommen. Du solltest aber zuerst wissen, dass es dort Riesenprobleme gibt. Am besten wäre es, wenn du hier bleiben würdest, wo du in Sicherheit bist." ,kam die Antwort von Goku. „Wenn es so ist, dann bleibe ich lieber hier." Ash machte einen Anime-Fall, danach sagte er: „Du kannst aber immer noch zurückgehen. Bestimmt machen deine Eltern sich Sorgen um dich. Du solltest wieder nach Hause gehen. Wenn sie dich danach immer noch grob behandeln, kannst du ein Boot kaufen und nach Alabastia fahren. Dort kannst du nach der Richtung zu Auzuria City Arena fragen. Dort  
  
ist Misty. Ich bin sicher das sie dir Unterstützung gibt. Jedoch würde ich dir raten, dich zuerst nach einem jungen Mann in Alabastia Namens Gary umzuschauen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich darüber freuen würde." „Danke, Ash, und auf Wiedersehen!" Danach brachte Ash Goku wieder in seine Welt. (Er hatte von Palin gelernt wie man ein Portal zu einer anderen Welt selber herstellt. Dafür musste man es aber zuerst auf dem eigenen Planeten machen. Danach konnte man nach Herzenswunsch überall hingehen. Palin hatte aber nicht genug Kraft für so etwas, wusste aber wie man das macht.) Dort angelangt, musste Ash verschiedene Gefahren überwinden um zu Gott zu kommen. Am ende sagte der Meister Quitte, dass Ash stark genug wäre, um zu Gott zu gehen. Als Ash oben angekommen war, erwartete ihn der Empfangskomitee. Popo kämpfte gegen ihm, sobald er das Glöckschen sah, dass ihn Meister Quitte gegeben hat. Er versuchte zuerst die Kampftechnik die ihn Muten Roshi beigebracht hatte. Als das nicht hinhaute, benutzte er seine Psychokraft um die Bewegungen vorauszusehen. Tatsächlich, er gewann. Deshalb konnte er zu Gott. Gott war ziemlich überrascht als Ash bei ihm auftauchte. Er durfte mit Son Goku trainieren. Die letzten zwei Jahre gingen dahin. Nach dieser Zeit, konnten Ash und Goku, alles was Popo konnte. Aber dann musste Ash wieder Heim. Gott hatte einen Ruf von Ashs Planeten gehört. Ash und Goku mussten sich also wieder verabschieden. Danach teleportierte sich Ash direkt zu Jessie. (Von ihr kam der Hilferuf.) Er kam gerade rechtzeitig um sie, James, Mauzi und Fukano vor Mewtu zu retten. Für Mewthree war er aber zu spät. Jessie trauerte um ihren verlorenen Freund, und Ash baute ihren Haus wieder zusammen, mit seine Kräfte. Das Hundehaus stellte er auch wieder her. Danach half er Jessie ihre Trauer zu überwinden. Da sagte ihn Jessie eine Prophezeiung die Mewthree ihr gesagt hatte, er hatte ihr auch gesagt, dass sie Ash sagen solle. (Ihr könnt die Prophezeiung in Pokémon & Dragonball lesen) Danach musste er aber wieder zu Misty. Ash verabschiedete sich und ging los. Als er angekommen war umarmte Misty Ash. „Ich bin so froh das du noch rechtzeitig da bist. Gary hat uns zu seinem, Heirat eingeladen. Wieso warst du so lange weg? Ich habe mir um dich sorgen gemacht!" „Wem heiratet Gary denn?" „Er heiratet Melody. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass du wieder abgehauen bist! Hättest du nicht zuerst Heim kommen können?" „Tja… gehen wir!" Sie sahen zu wie Melody und Gary vor dem Altar standen, und sich ewige Liebe schworen. Danach entschied sich Ash wieder herum zu wandern. An einem Ort zu bleiben war doof. Er langweilte sich total. Nach der Hochzeit gingen sie also wieder auf Reisen mit Tracy.  
  
Was werden sie noch erleben? Findet es heraus im nächsten Teil. 


	5. Ash... ein Digiritter?

Ash…ein Digiritter?  
  
  
  
Ashs 18. Geburtstag  
  
Alles begann an einen schönen Tag in Mai. An den 14. hatte er seinen Geburtstag. Es war bereits der 10. Mai. Er würde 18 werden. Sie kamen in ein kleines Dorf an. Es gab dort ein Tempel, der ihnen anbot dort zu übernachten. Sie nahmen die Einladung dankend an.  
  
Am Morgen wurde Ash von einem Mönch aufgeweckt. Seine Freunde schliefen noch. „Warum weckst du mich, aber nicht meine Freunde?" „Aus demselben Grund weshalb wir euch ein Quartier angeboten haben. Wir müssen dir einen Heiligen Amulett, inklusive Wappen des Idealismus und ein Digivice geben. Du wirst sie in deine bevorstehende Abenteuer brauchen."„Aber meine Freunde werden doch an meiner Seite sein oder?" „Ich fürchte nicht. Du wirst neue Freunde finden." Ash sah, dass eine alte Dame hinter dem Mönch stand. Leider war sie blind. Er konnte das an ihren Augen erkennen. Da begann sie zu sprechen:  
  
„Wenn alles verloren scheint,  
  
Taucht ein neuer auf.  
  
Er führt alle in den Kampf.  
  
Den letzten Kampf für ihn.  
  
Gut und Böses wird sich zeigen.  
  
Derjenige mit Idealismus stark,  
  
Wird eine wichtige Rolle spielen."  
  
Danach fiel sie hin. Der Mönch lief zu ihr rüber. „Sie ist eine Prophetin. Du solltest es lieber aufschreiben."  
  
Rückblick:  
  
Ash und sein Vater gingen raus. Herr Ketchum wollte Ash ein Paar Pokémon vorstellen. Er ging ein bisschen weiter weg um einen zu holen. Kurz darauf schrie er aber verstummte schnell wieder. Ash rannte hin, und sah. Ein kleines fliegendes, Pokémon? So sah doch kein Pokémon aus! Ausserdem: Pokémon waren nicht böse. Was war es? Es rief: „Giftpfeile!" Ash konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Da tauchte ein Pokémon auf, dass ihn vertrieb. Dieses Pokémon sah aus wie eine fliegende, rosa Katze. Es sagte: „Mew." ,und flog davon.  
  
Wieder in der Gegenwart:  
  
Ash ging wieder zu den anderen. Sie schliefen noch. Er wollte ihnen nichts erzählen. Er musste es für sich behalten. Er durfte es nicht einmal Pikachu zeigen. Eigentlich haben sie gesagt, dass er es nicht bis seinen 18. Geburtstag kriege würde. Er war nicht sehr davon begeistert, dass sie bis dahin dort bleiben sollten. Wieso konnte er es nicht einfach mitnehmen? Oder würde etwas schlimmes geschehen, wenn er es früher haben würde? Jedenfalls würde er es nicht klauen. Das wäre unehrlich. Was bedeutete die Prophezeiung denn? Wer war derjenige mit Idealismus stark? Hatte er etwas damit zu tun? Solche fragen tanzten ihn im Kopf herum als er wieder einschlief.  
  
An Ashs Geburtstag erhielt er das Amulett und Digivice. Danach mussten sie starten. Misty sah an dem Tag besonders schön aus. Ash konnte kaum die Augen von ihr wegnehmen. So passierte es, dass er in jemanden rein stosste. Ash sagte sofort: „Oh, tut mir leid. Das war wohl meine Schuld." Vor ihn war ein anderer Junge. Es sah aus, als ob er ungefähr 19 Jahre alt wäre. Er sagte: „Ich suche einen Digiritter. Könnt ihr mir vielleicht helfen? Er oder sie muss solche Dinger haben. Ach ja, ich heisse Taichi Kamiya, und bin 19 Jahre alt." Er zeigte ihnen so etwas wie Ash hatte. „Ich habe auch so etwas…", sagte Ash. Er nahm seine raus. Sein Wappen leuchtete kurz auf, und war gleich wieder normal. Tai erklärte ihn danach: „Dann musst du mit mir kommen. Die ganze Digi-Welt braucht dich. Genaii hat uns gesagt du bist der allerletzte von uns." „Also, gut ich komme. Ich weiss schon: ich darf meine Pokémon nicht in eine andere Welt mitnehmen." Ash gab Misty seine Pokémon. „Ich weiss du wirst gut auf sie aufpassen. Ciao, Misty, Jessie, Tracy, Pikachu und Togepi. Ich werde euch vermissen. Sobald ich kann komme ich zurück." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Ash. Wieder einmal musste er eine Welt retten. Wie oft war er noch mal in eine andere Welt gelandet? Es war schon drei Mal! Das hier wäre, dass vierte Mal!  
  
Er war bereits in der anderen Welt als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er Misty kein Abschiedskuss gegeben hatte. Ach, jetzt war es sowieso zu spät. Bald trafen sie die anderen von der Gruppe. Ash war anders als die anderen in seinem Treffen mit den Digimon. Er war nicht überrascht von ihren Aussehen. Als sie ihn fragten, warum er nicht überrascht war, sagte Ash einfach: „In unserer Welt, gibt es Pokémon. Sie sind diese hier sehr ähnlich, nur das sie nur ihren eigenen Namen sagen können, ausser wenn sie sich anstrengen es zu lernen. Wenige Menschen sind Psychos. Nur diese können die Pokémon verstehen und ihnen die Fähigkeit zum sprechen geben. So müssen sie es nicht lernen." Er wollte ihnen nicht verraten, dass er selbst einer davon war. Er dachte immer noch oft an Misty. Dann viel es ihn wieder ein, die Prophezeiung. Er nahm es aus seiner Tasche, und gab es Izzy. Izzy sah nämlich aus wie jemand der an solche Aufgaben gewöhnt war. Ash sagte: „Diese Prophezeiung, stammt von einer Prophetin in einem Kloster. Kannst du es vielleicht entziffern?" Da meinte Izzy: „Wir hatten öfters mit Prophezeiungen zu tun. Ich sollte dieses auch herausbekommen können. Andererseits war noch keines so schwer zu verstehen wie dieses." Tai gesinnte sich zu ihnen. Er wollte Ash etwas über ihren Gegner erzählen: „Er heisst Furamon. Er ist auf dem Level Ultramat. Seine Attacke ist Höllenfeuer. Egal wie oft wir es versucht haben, wir können ihn nicht allein besiegen. Mit deiner Hilfe könnten wir es schaffen." Da fragte ihn Izzy: „Welchen Wappen hast du?" Ash antwortete: „Idealismus." „Dachte ich's mir. Du bist dann der mit Idealismus stark. Du wirst also eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Es schien alles verloren, bis wir von dich hörten, also wirst du uns in den Kampf führen. Es wird dein letzter Kampf sein. Wahrscheinlich meint es, dass du danach nicht mehr in diese Welt kommen kannst. Jetzt müssen wir noch herausfinden wer für das Gute stehen wird." „Jessie hat mir mal eine andere Prophezeiung aufgesagt, die ihr jemand anderes gesagt hatte. Ich schreibe sie dir mal auf. Dieser, Person meinte, dass ich derjenige bin worum sich die Prophezeiung handelt." Er schrieb es auf. (Ihr findet diese Prophezeiung in Pokémon & Dragonball.) Izzy las die andere Prophezeiung durch und schaute Ash an. „Stimmt es wirklich?", fragte Izzy. Ash antwortete: „Ja. Es stimmt alles in dieser Prophezeiung." Izzy war kreideweiss geworden. Ash sprach weiter: „Ach ja, sage es den anderen bitte nicht." Tai war nun wirklich neugierig geworden, wie die anderen in der Gruppe. Alle wollten jetzt die Prophezeiung sehen. Izzy war es ziemlich peinlich. Ash kicherte. Als es für Izzy einfach zuviel wurde sagte Ash: „Kommt schon, wir müssen doch noch diesen Furamon besiegen!" Als ob, Ash ihr Anführer wäre sagten alle (ausser Izzy): „Ja! Los geht's!" Jedoch sagte Izzy danach: „Aber wo ist Furamon denn?" Er dachte sich: „Ja, die Prophezeiung nimmt jetzt schon ihren Lauf. Mal sehen was als nächstes geschieht." Wenig später sagte Ash: „ Er wird uns sicherlich von selbst finden, aber in der Zwischenzeit können wir dorthin laufen. Izzy dachte sich, dass Ash genau wusste, wo Furamon war, aber Ash konnte diese Tatsache wirklich gut verstecken. Aber, wo war sein Digimon? Hatte er überhaupt einen? Das war eine Frage die ihn schon länger plagte…  
  
Furamon sah im Feuer, dass sie kamen. Aber, da war ja der Idealist mit seinem Wappen, der legendäre Digiritter: den, den er immer gesucht hatte. Er wusste nicht mehr warum, aber er hatte ihn gesucht. Es viel ihn dann noch etwas auf, dieser Digiritter hatte keinen Digimon. War er vielleicht sein Digimon? Nein, wenn er es wäre, hätte dieser Digiritter übermenschliche Kräfte, dies hatte er jedoch wahrscheinlich nicht, oder doch? Er entschied sich einen Test durchzuziehen. Er sagte etwas zu diesem Mensch telepatisch, die Antwort kam auf der gleichen Art und Weise. Da war ihn die Antwort gewiss, dieser Mensch hatte besondere Kräfte. Aber, auch wenn er von diesem jungen Mann das Digimon wäre, würde er sich nicht mit ihnen vereinen. Für ihn war es schon viel zu spät. Er konnte nicht mehr zur guten Seite rüber wechseln, da ertönte hinter ihm die Stimme seines Meisters, Mangnadevmon. „Denke daran, Furamon, ich zähle auf dich."  
  
Name: Mangnadevmon  
  
Level: K.O. Champion  
  
Gruppe: Böses Digimon  
  
Typus: Virus  
  
Attacke: Höllenfeuer  
  
Langsam erkannten die anderen (Izzy hatte es schon längst gemerkt), dass Ash kein Digimon hatte. Alle fragten dann Ash: „Warum hast du kein Digimon?" Ash antwortete mit: „Weil meines noch nicht aufgetaucht ist." Damit gaben sich alle ausser Izzy zufrieden. Izzy sprach mit Ash über die Gründe, weshalb Ash's Digimon noch nicht aufgetaucht war, was für ein Digimon er vielleicht hatte, und solche Sachen. Ashs Wissen erstaunte Izzy nochmals, weil er genau wusste welches Digimon er hatte und wo es war. Noch überraschender war, dass dieses Digimon kein anderer als Furamon war. Langsam aber sicher gewann Ash von allem den Vertrauen, sogar die von Matt! Nach einer Woche auf Reisen kamen sie an dem Ort an wo Furamon lebte. Es war einer Höhle. Sie traten ein. Aus dem dunkeln kam eine Stimme: „Verschwindet hier, oder ihr kriegt 'was auf die Mütze! Ihr stört mein Schönheitsschlaf! Ach was soll's ich bin ja schon wach." Furamon kam aus dem Dunkeln heraus, und schleuderte einen riesigen Energieball auf sie nieder, Ash werte es jedoch schnell ab. „Ist das alles was du kannst, Furamon? Ich bin jetzt von dir enttäuscht. Kaum zu glauben, dass du mein Digimon bist." „Ich hatte also recht! Ich bin dein Digimon! Aber, für mich ist es schon längst zu spät, um wieder zu eurer Seite überzuwechseln, ich muss euch töten." „Wenn das so ist, dann muss ich die anderen beschützen. Entweder wechselst du die Seite, oder ich muss dich leider töten. Du weist genau, dass ich stärker bin als du!" „Ja, aber ich habe meinem Meister ewige treue Geschworen, deshalb kann ich nicht überwechseln. Lieber sterbe ich als mein Versprechen zu brechen." „Ich hab's verstanden." Da liess Ash einen gewaltigen Stromstoss auf den Digimon krachen. Furamons Daten wurden gelöscht. Aus dem dunkelsten Ecken hörte man nun eine erbarmungslose Stimme sagen: „Du bist stark, komme doch zu meiner Seite! Wenn ja, dann werden deine Freunde überleben." „Ha, du würdest sie doch sowieso töten. Wieso sollte ich dann auf dich hören?!" ,kam die Meinung von Ash. Darauf hatte das Digimon keine Antwort. Plötzlich geschah etwas unerwartetes, ein goldenes Licht regnete auf Ash nieder, und auf den unbekannten Digimon ein pechschwarzes Licht. Als es vorbei war kam das Digimon aus den Schatten, es war Mangnadevmon. Er und Ash hielten beide einen Schwert in der Hand. Beide waren die selbe Farbe wie das Licht.  
  
Plötzlich verstand Izzy den Rest der Prophezeiung. Ash war derjenige der für das gute stehen würde, und Mangnadevmon für das Böse. Sie Attackierten sich gegenseitig, jedoch nicht nur mit den Schwertern, sondern auch mit Attacken, so hart und stark, dass jeder, ausser die beiden aus dem Weg geschleudert wurden. So ging es weiter, für Stunden. Jede Attacke war stärker, jedesmal wurde sie abgewehrt. Am ende bekämpften sie sich nur noch mit den zwei Schwertern. Gerade als es aussah das jemand Vorteile hatte schlug der andere zurück und es war wieder gleich. Am ende konnte Ash nicht mehr ausweichen, als Mangnadevmon seinen Schwert auf ihn hinab schwang, nachdem er den Schwert von Ash, gebrochen hatte. Ash teleportierte sich weg, und der andere Schwert ging auch kaputt, jedoch hatte Mangnadevmon keine kraft mehr um Spezialangriffe auszuführen. Ash, durch all seine Erlebnisse in anderen Welten war stärker geworden. Er gewann deshalb. Die Erlebnisse mit Son Goku hatten ihn besonders geholfen diese Kraft zu entwickeln, die sogar Mega Level Digimon staunen liess. (Aber, ich will es ein wenig Interessanter für euch machen, also…) Mit seiner letzten Worte, jedoch verdammte es Ash, dass er und seine Nachkommen, diese Welt nie wieder betreten durfte, ausser es sei in der Interesse von Böse-, und Guten Digimon. Also, wurde Ash weggeschleudert, zu seiner eigenen Welt. Es kam per Zufall, dass er direkt vor Misty und Tracy vom Portal heraus gespuckt wurde, Tatsache war, dass er beide mit Wucht umwarf, und sich danach entschuldigen musste. Ein paar Tage später hatte Ash endlich den Mumm zusammengenommen, Misty zu fragen ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Tracy ging schlafen bevor die anderen, hatte er es gemerkt? Ich bin die einzige die das weiss ^_^ (böses lachen). Sie gingen in dem nahegelegen Wald. Dort fragte Ash Misty das was ihn auf dem Herzen lag aus. Er fragte ihr: „Misty, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, ziemlich lange sogar, willst du mich heiraten? Ich habe, ja vielleicht mal erwähnt, dass ich dich liebe, aber dich nie gefragt. Willst du mich heiraten, meine Sonne in alle Welten dieser Dimension, und aller anderen Dimensionen?" Sie wurde ein wenig rot als sie sagte: „Ja, Ash. Ich will. Du weisst nicht wie lange ich auf diesem Moment gewartet habe. Oh, Ash!" Sie weinte ein wenig vor Freude, während sie Ash umarmte und küsste. Tracy, der ihnen heimlich gefolgt war, nahm eine Videokamera in der Hand (den von Ash) und nahm dies alles auf Band.  
  
Ash und Misty standen vor dem Altar, wo sie vermählt wurden. Ashs Vater brach seine Pokémon Abenteuer ab, nur um während diesem Tag da zu sein.  
  
Ich werde jetzt nicht das ganze Vermählung Unsinn aufschreiben, für zwei Gründe:  
  
Es dauert zu lange.  
  
Es wäre für euch langweilig.  
  
Misty überreichte Ash ein Ring, und Ash Misty einen. Sie zogen die Ringe an, und küssten sich.  
  
*Zwei Jahre später*  
  
Andrew Ketchum kommt auf die Welt. Die Eltern von diesem Kind, Ash und Misty sind überglücklich. Aber nach der Geburt versteht Ash, den Bund zwischen ihn, Mew und Mewtwo.  
  
Zehn Jahre nach dem Geburt findet die nächste Teil der Geschichte statt. Es heisst:  
  
Die Verbündeten, es wird unter einem anderen Titel erscheinen als diese. 


End file.
